Felony Flight
Felony Flight is the seventh episode in season four of . It is the first part of a crossover with . Synopsis A convicted serial killer escapes after sabotaging an airplane that was flying him from New York to Miami, where he allegedly buried a body. After fleeing the crash site, the man goes on a killing spree and abducts a college student. Mac Taylor arrives in Miami to help Horatio and the team track the killer since Mac originally arrested the man in New York. Plot A quartet of teens get more than they bargained for when they go to help the survivors of a small plane crash. They are greeted by convicted murderer Henry Darius, who shoots them dead and steals their car, taking fellow convict Ken Hastings with him. When the CSIs arrive, Horatio quickly concludes that the plane has been sabotaged. Darius was on his way to Miami from New York to help authorities find the body of one of his victims, Lydia Johnson, a young woman he shot to death in her car in front of her young son, Adam. Darius is now free, armed and dangerous. Delko confirms Horatio's suspicions about the plane being sabotaged: someone punctured the coolant duct, releasing hot gas and eventually causing the engine to fail. Tripp tells Horatio that Mac Taylor has offered to fly down to Miami to help recapture Darius, and Horatio takes him up on the offer. Lydia's husband James is upset to learn of Darius's escape--he and his son want closure. Horatio thinks it's possible that Darius wasn't his wife's killer, despite his confession. Calleigh and Ryan go over the tape of Darius's confession looking for clues. They zero in on Darius's cryptic statement that "Mr. Hoberman helped him" bury the body and search the papers around the time of Lydia's death for references to any Mr. Hoberman. Calleigh finds an obituary for an Albert Hoberman for the day before Lydia was killed and they go to dig up his grave, hoping Lydia's body will be inside. Hoberman is the only one in the coffin, but they do find a shovel beneath the coffin with blood on it. Delko finds the pilot's notes and discovers he was planning on diverting to Opa-Locka Airport before the plane crashed. Horatio and Tripp race there to find Joann Nivens waiting for Henry--she was his pen pal while he was in jail. She denies that she was waiting for him, but Tripp finds twenty grand in her purse. Before they can investigate further, Tripp gets a call: the car Darius stole has been spotted. A helicopter follows the car and shorts out its battery, but Darius escapes, leaving Ken behind. Ken claims Darius forced him to sabotage the plane and then dragged him along on a killing spree at a sorority house at Miami University. The CSIs rush to the scene only to discover several dead girls spread out throughout the house. Alexx sadly goes over the bodies, but Calleigh follows a blood path and discovers one survivor hiding in a cabinet. Back at the lab, Ryan has determined the blood on the shovel was Lydia's, but Horatio doesn't think Darius buried her. He talks to Lydia's son, Adam, who tells him that after his mother drove him to soccer practice he looked back to see a man with long hair in the front seat of his mother's car. While he goes off with a sketch artist, Tripp and Delko seek out Lydia's minivan, which is still impounded and Delko finds a CD in the player--a homemade one by someone named Brian Miller. Tripp and Delko pay Brian a visit and he tells them he accosted James Johnson, a record executive, in his car a day before his wife's murder to play the CD for him, but that Johnson dismissed it as awful and gave him his card. Horatio is upset that James didn't tell him about this a year ago, and is even more frustrated when he discovers James and his wife swapped cars the day of her murder. Kimberly, the surviving sorority girl identifies Darius as the man who attacked her and tells Calleigh that he was looking for Alexa Endecott, one of the third year sorority sisters and a wealthy heiress. She recalls Alexa was at the Coco Riding Club. Mac Taylor arrives, Horatio fills him in and the two race to the riding club only to discover Alexa's abandoned horse. They discover a wounded security guard whose gun and car are missing. Horatio and Mac call Darius on the security walkie-talkie, but he refuses to let them talk to Alexa. Darius tears out the walkie-talkie. By the time the CSIs find the car, Darius has abandoned it. The video system is still in tact, and they discover a piece of paper with coordinates on it in the car--the burial site for Lydia Johnson perhaps? Dan Cooper traces the location and the CSIs race there and trace the body by means of the battery in Lydia's watch. Alexx helps dig her up and IDs her. She finds James Johnson's folded up business card in Lydia's pocket. Horatio suspects James, who had a five million dollar life insurance policy on his wife, but he denies involvement. A print on the car leads the CSIs to Brian Miller, who admits that after James rejected his music, he hired a guy to 'scare' James. But he says the guy went by 'Rosey' and claims Darius was not the man he hired. In the morgue, Alexx shows Horatio two bullet wounds--one in the scapula and the fatal shot to the head. Mac and Calleigh go over the video from the car Darius stole and witness him killing a motorist for his car and driving off. Alexa Endecott manages to get off a call to home, saying she's been taken by a man. Horatio and Mac recognize the sound of the horn in the background: the Staten Island Ferry. Darius and Alexa are already in New York, thanks to Joann Nivens, who gave Darius her private plane. Darius claims he was going to New York to make things right, and Mac and Horatio are hot on his tail. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Peter Parros as James Johnson *Elaine Hendrix as Joann Nivens *David Anders as Brian Miller *Peyton List as Alexa Endecott *James Badge Dale as Henry Darius *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Carlos Leon as Vince Rossetti *Rick Kelly as Ken Hastings *Charles Van Eman as Club President *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Lisa Canning as Lydia Johnson *JJ Dashnaw as Dave *Tyler Denk as Pete *Rhea Lando as Sandy, Mustang Girl #1 *Jackie Forge as Felicia, Mustang Girl #2 *Damani Roberts as Adam Johnson *Michelle Page as Kimberly Beaudreaux * Jared Ward as Officer #1 * Louis Iacoviello as Officer #2 * Mesan Richardson as Security Guard Notes *Gary Sinise (Mac Taylor) is credited as a Special Guest Star. *Horaito Caine and Mac Taylor meet again after "MIA/NYC NonStop". See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes Category:CSI: Miami Season 4 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes